1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for electronically controlling fuel injection in an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for electronically controlling fuel injection, the amount of fuel being injected while the engine is starting, while the engine is warming-up (The engine temperature is lower than a predetermined value), and during acceleration while the engine is warming-up, is calculated without using a feedback signal from an air-fuel ratio sensor for detecting the actual air-fuel ratio of the intake mixture from the concentration of oxygen in exhaust gases. Stated otherwise, it has been a common practice to control the fuel injection valve during these evens open loop. Engine characteristics change as parts of an engine suffer wear. Despite this fact, in a conventional method of electronically controlling fuel injection, the amount of fuel being injected during starting of an engine, warm-up, and acceleration during warm-up has been calculated without using the extent of engine wear as a parameter. When a new car is delivered to a user, the engine must be run, and hence, the engine suffers wear. Thus, at the delivery of a new car, large frictional forces develop, impairing the operational performance of the engine. Furthermore, the amount of harmful constituents being released from the engine increases after the break-in of a new car just manufactured, or after the new car has been run until the progress in the wear of engine becomes reasonably slow.